Mantis
Mantis is a main character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and Disney's Guardians of the Galaxy. She was raised by Ego the Living Planet and was the adoptive sister of Peter Quill and is portrayed by Pom Klementieff. Biography Early Life Mantis was found as a larvae state by Ego the Living Planet and adopted by him because of her empath abilities Mantis was taken to live on his homeworld. However, he treated her more like a pet than a person or his daughter. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Mantis was raised by the living planet Ego from when she was young. As a result of being raised in isolation with Ego, she has little to no additional social interactions, and tends to be naive, shy, and insecure. After the Guardians crash landed on the planet of Berhert, following their escape from the Sovereign, Mantis was introduced to the team alongside Ego. During this time, she trys to befriend Drax, who finds her ugly, though she doesn't get and take offence in his insults. When the team travels to Ego's planet, the two finally bond when Drax recall how he met his wife, and lament at her and their daughter's demise. Later, Mantis would betray Ego when she warns Drax what the former did to his own children, which Gamora and Nebula would eventually found out for themselves. Then during a three-way battle between the Guardians, the Sovereign, and Ego, Mantis uses her empathetic power to have Ego "sleep", buying the team plenty of time for Baby Groot to carry Rocket's makeshift bomb to Ego's brain. During the conflict, however, Mantis is knocked out by a destroyed Sovereign drone, and Ego wakes up to resume his attack. Drax later carries her to the surface so she can be rescued. After Ego and his planet are destroyed, Mantis would stay with the Guardians, and becomes a member of their team, as they and the other Ravagers held a funeral for Yondu. ''Avengers: Infinity War'' When the Guardians pick up Thor, Mantis wakes him up with her powers on Quill's order. The team decides to separate. While Groot and Rocket accompany Thor to create a new weapon, Mantis goes to Knowhere to retrieve the Reality Stone with her remaining teammates. However, Thanos kidnaps Gamora after using the Reality Stone. Mantis goes to Titan, where she and her teammates meet Doctor Strange, Iron Man, and Spider-Man and decide to ambush Thanos and take the Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones. However, Thanos manages to take the Time Stone and goes to Earth. Mantis is one of those individuals who are turned to dust by Thanos' snap. Avengers: Endgame Due to Bruce Banner's snap with the use of Infinity Stones, Mantis is brought back to life, along with all half of life in the universe. She appears with the other Guardians, the Avengers, and the Masters of the Mystic Arts to fight Thanos and his forces on Earth. After Tony Stark snaps his fingers with use of the Infinity Stones to destroy all of Thanos' forces, Mantis and th other Guardians appear at Stark's funeral. She and the other Guardians return to space with Nebula and Thor as new members of their team. Family Peter Quill/Star-Lord '''(foster brother) Deceased: * '''Mother * Father * 'Ego the Living Planet '(adoptive father) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Female characters Category:Quill relatives Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) characters